powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Group Sheet-II
Name:Supernatural Council Members:The Baron, The Slaver, Vlad, Daniel "Sin" Sindile, Motto:Peace Cannot Be Kept By Force, It Can Only Be Achieved By Understanding. Quotes:"Magic Is A Force To Be Reckoned With, So Instead Of Fighting Them We United And Became A Unstoppable Force Instead." "We Are The Ultimate Force, We Are The Ultimate Legion, We Are The Strongest Of Them All."" Alignment:Lawful Neutral, Races:Witches, Warlocks, Vampires, Werevoles, Demons, Angels, Deites and Other Races. Magic:Fire Magic or Ice Magic. Goals:To Keep The Peace Between The Races. Origin: The council, was a lead by a "man" known as "Lucifer" in the begining, and the group was actually a group that fought as a clan, they even had their own land, but the so called group was actually only a one man army. But when Lucifer faced of against the "Dragon" Clan they were met by a large amount of warlocks, witches and magicians, of the highest quality. They fought and became rivals for decades, there were more deaths than any other time before, they had to disguise the deaths as the work of a plague, they called it "Black Death" and spread the word to the humans, so they wouldn´t suspect anything. Later in the war between Lucifers clan known as "The Devil´s Hand", joined forces with the Dragon clan, and they utterly destroyed the werewolf and vampire clan. The new clan that was composed out of Lucifer and Warlocks, was called "The Immortal" clan, the leaders of the clan, were truly gods, their power was unmatched, but.... The vampire and werewolf clans, had leaders of immense power as well, they were called Gods as well, for example Vlad Redgrave, decendent of Dracula himself, the current leader of the vampire clan. Lucifer asked Vlad, if he wanted join his clan, and so they would become stronger and that all vampires would be safe from the grasp of warlocks and Lucifer. Vald agreed, to Lucifers proposal and the clan became bigger around 57% bigger, it was now accepted as the biggest clan in the world, around this time Lucifer came up with the idea of leveling the playing field, the warlocks donated basic ice and fire magic, and they configured it so that it would be usable by vampires and other races, the vampires donated a blood supply, you see their blood is like a miracle cure, it heals whatever it is in/consumed by. Lucifer also came up with the idea of establishing a hierachy, so they did, Lucifer ended up on top, but when he did he become the leader, he made it a democracy between the clan leaders. Basicly they sit around a table and speak what they have on their hearts, and then they vote if someone wants a change and if that change should be done or not. As they continued with the peace between them, more clans and races appeared, f.ex Angels, Demons, Werewolves, even Deites. All sought to join the clan now known as "The Supernatural Council", they became a famous democracy, the clans also joined lands, love and dating between races became more and more common, f.ex there were a lot of werewolves and vampires who dated witches or angels. The emblem was chosen and tailored by the warlock faction, the symbol is a enchangment spell, it enhances whatever it is scribbled, created and or painted on. It was also revealed to the leaders, that there were spells who held such power that it would even completely destroy a original vampire, or a deity. Spells and Equipment Apollo.png|Apollo. A spell which creates a bright light, equal to that of the sun. The light destroys anything it touches, including the caster. Aramis.png|Aramis. A spell which transform all nearby creatures to their true form, but steals their soul/life force as well. This enhances the casters powers permantly. Sadok.png|Sodak. Is a spell which captures a foe or friend, and turns them into a familiar. This spell required 13 mortal sacrifices to work. Soldak Seal.png|Soldak Seal. This seal, seals away a beings power, until it is removed. The power is also harnessed by the caster of the seal. Noramo.png|Noramo. Noramo is one of the strongest voodoo spells, the spell circle casts over a large area. The area is covered in absolute darkness and the darkness consumes everything in it. Everything alive inside the area is turned into undead instantly. Astral Sork.png|Astral Sork. Is a spell which summons the familiars of the stars. (The familiars=the star signs.) Notable Relations The Baron.jpg|The Baron. Leader of the warlock faction. Ganesha=Deity.jpg|Ganesha. Leader of the deity faction. 12.jpg|Vlad. The leader of the vampire faction. SIN SINGLONE.png|Daniel "Sin" Sindile. The leader of the werewolf faction. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet